Fergalicious/Check It Out
Fergalicious/Check It Out is mash up of Fergalicious by'' Fergie ft. Will.I.Am'' and Check It Out by Nicki Minaj ft. Will.I.Am. It was sung by Evan Marxand Honey Berryin the episode Mash It Up! Lyrics: Honey: Oh wa-oh Oh wa-oh, oh wa-oh, oh wa-oh Evan: Four, tres, two, uno Listen up y'all ‘cause this is it The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious Honey: Fergalicious definition Make them boys go loco They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo You can see me, you can't squeeze me I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy I got reasons why I tease 'em Boys just come and go like seasons Evan: I can’t believe it Honey: So delicious Evan: It’s so amazing Honey: So delicious Evan: This club is heating Honey: So delicious Evan: '''This party’s blazing '''Honey: I’m Fergalicious Evan: I can’t believe it, this beat it bangin I can’t believe it Honey: '''I can’t believe it, hey T-t-tasty, t-t-tasty '''Evan: '''Hey check it out Check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out Yeah, yeah, I’m feeling it now '''Evan & Honey: Check it out Check it out, check it out Evan: Step up in the party like my name was Mr. T All these hating maggots ain't got nothing on me Honestly I gotta stay as fly as I can be If you witty Will I you get super OG Honey’s always rest me cause I’m fly, fly, fly Dummies they can’t touch me cause I’m floating sky high I stay tiggerific you don’t need to ask why You just got to see with your eyes Honey: Fergalicious definition Make them boys go crazy They always claim they know me, comin' to me call me Zoey I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E and can't no other lady put it down like me I'm Fergalicious Evan: Check it out Honey: My body stay vicious I be up in the gym just workin’ on my fitness He's my witness I put yo' boy on rock, rock and he be linin’ down the block just to watch what I got So delicious, it's hot, hot So delicious, I put them boys on rock, rock So delicious, they want a taste of what I got I’m Fergalicious Hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out Evan: '''Oh, we just had to kill it We on the radio hotter than a skillet We in the club making party people holla Money in the bank means we getting top dollar I’m a big baller, you a little smaller Step up to my level you need to grow a little taller I’mma shot caller, get up off my collar You are Chihuahua, I’mma Rottweiler '''Evan: I can’t believe it Honey: So delicious Evan: It’s so amazing Honey: So delicious Evan: '''This club is heating '''Honey: So delicious Evan: '''This party’s blazing '''Honey: '''I’m Fergalicious '''Evan: I can’t believe it, this beat it bangin I can’t believe it Honey: I can’t believe it, hey T-t-tasty, t-t-tasty Evan: Hey check it out Check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out Yeah, yeah, I’m feeling it now Evan & Honey: Check it out Check it out, check it out. Videos: Category:Duets Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs Sung by Honey Berry Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs